Memories of You
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: Sequel to: Queen of My Heart. Story about the first time Kairi met Sora. I enjoyed typing this. Enjoy xD


Rin: Hey, guys!! This is actually a Valentine's Day, one-shot. Sorry 'cause it's late. Anyways, Rate and Review. Enjoy the story!! I own nothing except for the plot in this wacky story!!

Axel: And I have something to add as well. I and Rin will be sharing an accont from now on (…Duh, and incase you forgotten or didn't read the previous Stories, I am her Editor. Got it Memorized?) and as for why this is Published late… BLAME ME FOR MY PROCRASTINATION!! *Dies*

Rin: *Eye twitch* Okaaay? Anyways, Enjoy!! ^^

* * *

_It's that time again _Kairi thought. _Ugh, I don't wanna be heart-broken again!! I'll stay inside my house for the rest of my day!!_

But Kairi knew she couldn't do that, so, she grabbed her things and decided to shop instead.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was bright that night even though it's nearly 12 a.m. and all those couples out there are so sweet and that makes a certain brunette sick. Apparently, he's so tired of love, he gave up on it!! Sora eyed all the couples in the park and smirked. What could he do? It's not their fault they're trying to impress their love ones, it's almost Valentine's Day!! Just a few more minutes and it'll be Valentine's Day. The boy had no Valentine so there's not much of a point in celebrating it now is there? If only _she_ was here—

"Oooof!!" Sora choked as someone jabbed him hard in the stomach and heard something fell. "Hey!! Watch where you—"

"I'm sorry!!" The girl bowed. Sora was surprised, he has never seen this pretty lady before.

"Umm.. It's okay.. Who are you anyway? Don't think I've seen someone so polite here." Well, that's true. Ever since the Heartless attack, Destiny Islanders had been as cold as ice and sensitive, VERY VERY sensitive. No one would act polite or they'll be regarded as a loser, expecially guys. So seeing a girl bowing and saying that she's sorry instead of cursing him on the face was once in a blue moon. Besides, Sora realized how much the girl resembled his ex-girlfriend, Kairi.

"Oh, umm.. I… I have to go…" She stammered. The maroon-haired girl quickly grabbed her things (Sora didn't realize she carried so many shopping bags) and ran away.

Sora was standing, looking as the girl he just met ran away from him. That's when he figured he has to find out who she was. So, he's gonna asked the Ladies' Men Gang. Also known as the Kings of Charm. None of the guys there liked Sora, even if he was a member, but he knew one guy who would talk, and that's his own brother, Roxas. So he started to walk, thank goodness they're base is just down the block. He reached there less than 5 minutes, the teen pushed his was through the curtains and stepped in.

"Hey, Rox!! Waddup, guyz?" He went inside, cool as breeze.

"Whaddaya want, moron?" A spiky red head stood up and pulled out a chakram. Axel.

"None of ya business, Flames." Now, that's supposed to be a BIG mistake, Axel hates that name.

"What'chu say, punk?!" He asked, grabbing Sora's scruff and yanked it hard. Sora thought he'd die.

"Drop it, Axel." A husky voice said. Suddenly, a pair of blue eyes came then another pair of green ones.

"Yeah, you're right. He's not worth it." Axel threw Sora to the side with ease.

"Whaddaya want, bro? You know we all hate you. After what you've done to us." Roxas asked.

"What did I do anyway?"

"Hello?! You totally blew us out, idiot!! Now those chicks'll never look at us and beg to be pampered!!" Demyx said with an exasperated voice.

"Hey, even Zexion didn't mind!!" Sora countered.

"Zexion **doesn't** care!!" Another pair of blue-ish green eyes flashed with anger. Riku.

"Come on!! Cut me some slack y'all!! All I did was blew up the stage!!"

"Which got us arrested by the police while you fled the crime scene!!" Riku growled.

All of a sudden a slam and a bang was heard and another member came out. The last and perhaps most calm person ever stepped outside and let his grey eyes look at them all. A grunt came.

"Idiots." Zexion. The most "Wanted" guy in a girl's notebook, probably because of his coolness and collected self.

"Hey, Zex. Wanna beat the crap outta this one too?" Riku asked, clenching his fists and ready to punch Sora.

"No. Let him speak or we'll never have some rest." Everyone stepped back, no one would argue with the brains of the group.

"A girl. I'm looking for a girl. Maroon hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." Everyone looked interested. Sora never asked about any girl before. Especially not after a certain incident.

"Sora," Roxas said, eyes still doubtful. "You're in love?"

"No, I just need to know who that is. She sortta... reminds me of someone." Sora grunted.

Everybody dropped dead, facepalming of course. Typical Sora. "Check your laptops guys!!" Riku commanded.

The whole gang opened their laptops and began searching for a girl with maroon coloured hair and blue eyes. They asked a couple of questions to Sora, which he answered simultaneously. Now, everybody thinks he really is in love. So, they tried their hardest. Even though they hated Sora, he's Roxas's brother. Roxas is Axel's best friend and Axel is a prodigy, no one harms anything or anyone that's precious to Axel. So in result, only Roxas and Axel that could beat the crap outta Sora. All the others could only talk trash.

"Is this who you're looking for? I'm not sure you wanna know though." Axel asked, as cool as can be.

"So, who's she?" Sora asked curiously.

"Wow, nice taste, Sora!! But why does she look so familiar..??" Demyx cooed.

"WHO IS SHE?! Damn!! She's soooo hot!!" A guy called Hayner suddenly appeared.

"Sora's crush." Roxas said, his voice in a low growl all of a sudden. "Where were you anyway?" Roxas added.

Sora wondered but brushed it off._ Kairi. _Sora said to himself. _What the..? Could it be a coincidence she has the same name? _He memorized her address and phone number. He thanked the crew and went outside to find her. He's definitely curious about this maiden in pink. After searching what seemed like forever, he managed to find a place the girl lives in. It wasn't small nor big. It's just the perfect size. The only thing strange was that the walls are pink and the windows were shaped what might've been hearts. It looked like a girl's wonderland. A perfect pink house for a perfect pink lady. Sora woke from his fantasy and came up the doorsteps to knock, a few minutes later the door opened and out stepped the petite pink girl.

Well, Sora's quite tall, the girl had to lift her chin up just to see Sora on the eye clearly. It was funny actually.

"Is there something you might need?" She asked shyly. Her face suddenly red.

Whatever was wrong with Sora, was indeed very wrong. All of a sudden, Sora touched the girl's cheek and kissed her on the lips, as passionate as can be. The girl didn't react for a while, perhaps out of shock, but a few moments later, she began to understand the situation and kissed him back in the same manner. Sora was the one to break the kiss and looked straight at the girl's blue eyes, who reflected confusion.

"Your name's Kairi, right? I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." He said a bit too fast. He sighed and added, "My name's Sora. I'm really sorry I kissed you... Uhhh…"

The girl didn't say a word. Only smiled and invited him in by pulling him inside the house. As expected, Kairi's house was pink and filled with hearts. He noticed a star-like cushion with what looked like a leaf on top of it in the living room. Though he hated pink, the house looked really welcoming and warm that he didn't feel sick at all, the curtains were made of pink silk he noticed. Kairi pushed him inside the kitchen and made him sit down. Then, she took something out from the oven. It was a batch of cookies. She set them on the table and took out a blue cup which she poured milk in it. Sora was a bit surprised to find a single blue cup from a million pink furnitures.

"Are these for me?" She nodded.

"Would you like to eat with me?" She nodded again.

"Can't you speak?" She hesitated a bit then nodded.

"Could I hear your voice?" She nodded and began to make small talk. Sora was quite surprised on how cute her voice was a little bit different from _her_. They found out how much opposites they have between them, but kept on agreeing that opposites attract. Though, Sora wondered why she always changed the subject everytime he asked about love or Valentine's Day.

"Hey, umm, Kairi, could you perhaps... Umm... Sing to me?" Sora asked nervously.

Kairi cocked her head to the side. She went to her (pink) living room and sat on her piano. She opened the white piano and sung as she began to play, all of a sudden, sweet and gentle voice came around the room, dancing in perfect harmony as Kairi hit the notes perfectly with perfect pitch.

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection,  
Like an apple hanging from a tree,  
I picked the ripest one I still got a seed.  
You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess, second best is all I will know…_

Sora would never forget this song. His old girlfriend used to sing it to him. He loved it, how many more coincidences would be made? Same name, similar face, kind gentle voice... Could it be that this is actually _his _Kairi? He shook the thought away. No, the Kairi he knew is long gone, and it was all his fault. Sora didn't manage to save Kairi in the 2nd battle between the Heartless, which made the islanders very cold. If only he took her along with him. She didn't deserve to die!!

'_Cause when I'm with him,  
I am thinking of you,  
Thinking of you, what you would do if,  
You were the one who was spending the night.  
Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes…_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter,  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center,  
How you made it better once I've had the best.  
You said there's tons of fish in the waters,  
So, the waters I will test._

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth…  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself…_

At that time, Sora couldn't take it anymore and began to kiss her, one more time. He knew it was wrong. He knew she would run away once he let go. But, she didn't. She cried in his arms instead. Sobbing like there's no tomorrow.

"It's happening too fast, Sora." She whispered through her sobs.

"I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to freak you out!!" Sora said, embracing her. He never felt more alive. He never felt love after a long time. Now, he knows how it feels.

"No, it's not that." Kairi cried again. "I'm not angry because you kissed me."

"Then, what is it?" Sora asked, eyes trying to be calm.

"Roxas..." She said through trembling lips. "He... He was my first love. I can't believe he broke up with me!!" Kairi snarled through gritted teeth. "For a bitch."

"Roxas? I never knew he has you for a girl." He said. "That bastard's an idiot for letting you go."

Kairi looked up, violet eyes now red from crying. "You know him? You look so much like him." She said staring at his oceanic blue eyes.

"Really? Naw. Even my mom says we're different."

"You're… You're his brother?" Kairi sprang up, flinched.

"Yes. Umm, twin brother to be exact." He sighed. "But I'm not a bastard. Well, literally I am since dad died a long time ago." He laughed bitterly.

Kairi jumped backwards. "No. NO!! I can't love you!!" She said, eyes filled with fear. "Get out of my house!!!"

Kairi pushed him out and slammed the door behind him. Sora was confused. What exactly did that guy do to her? He knocked on the door, pleading Kairi to open up. Of course, it wouldn't be possible.

"Kairi, please. What's wrong? Why can't you love me?" He asked, curiousity filled his brain.

"Because we just met!!" She sobbed from inside.

"I know better than that. That's not the reason. After I mentioned Roxas, you acted this way."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!!" She cried hysterically. True. What she said was true. They just met, of course he wouldn't understand. But, he knew, Kairi looked a lot like _her. _Not just by the appearance, but also the characteristics.

There was a long pause until Sora managed to say, "You're right. Maybe I'm just a total bastard. I'm a damn stupid bastard. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Kairi." He went down the steps. Looking back for a while, sadness in his eyes, he shook his head and ran away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Great._ Kairi said. _Look what you've done, idiot!! Smooth, Kai, real smooth._ Apart of her wanted to stop Sora and asked him to stay but she knew she couldn't. He looks too much like Roxas. Kairi won't love someone who reminded her of her ex-boyfriend. _Naminé. _She cursed again. _This is all your fault!! You're my best friend!! How could you date my boyfriend behind my back?! _Before she knew it, she was crying like there's no tomorrow.

"I'm so cruel… Aren't I?" She cried. She realized there was still time to undo her mistakes. It was only 5 in the morning. Even if it is Valentine's Day, the day she hated the most, she wanted to believe in Sora, she wanted to forget Roxas. She realized how much 3 hours of chatting non-stop with him made her realize how much she loved him... Even if they had just met. She loved him. This time, she wouldn't make the same mistake.

Kairi changed her clothes and grabbed her small pink purse and her pink handphone. Naminé had the same bag and phone, only hers were light blue. Perfect colour for her. She shook the thought of her "best friend" away. Naminé had betrayed her and she won't give a damn about her anymore.

The teen girl sped down the streets and tried to find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Sora. Nothing worked. She nearly gave up when she walked on the beach shore. The sun was high in the sky and she felt her stomach rumbled. It was 12 pm and she's hungry. She sighed and walked down the beach. She glanced over the ocean and saw something that caught her eye. There, was a thassala shell. She liked the pattern for it reminded her of shooting stars and her mother. She had an idea. The pink teen took the thassala shell and carefully placed it in her pocket and dashed to the store.

"Welcome, ma'am. Is there anything we could help you with?" The store lady asked calmly.

"Uhh, yeah. Do you have any ribbons and very tiny drills? Oh, not to mention waterproof markers?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sora stared hard at the blank piece of paper. He wanted to write something to Kairi, badly. He shook his head and gripped his hair, nearly pulling it apart. He gave up. He took his jacket and stepped outside to go somewhere.

Sora's eyes dashed from store to store, unable to find anything for Kairi. Something caught his eye. A pendant, it had a shape of a paupu fruit on it. He knew Kairi would love it. He went inside the store and asked the man to buy it. It was cheap, thank goodness. Sora paid and asked to wrap it in a box with wrapping. He chose a simple white paper with pink hearts on them. He was sure Kairi would love it.

"There's a special prize for that pendant, sir." The man behind the glasses said. Sora realized that he looked so familiar but shrugged it off.

"What might that be, good gentleman?"

"Here it is." The man gave him another pendant that looked like a Keyblade.

"What's a Keyblade got to do with a fruit?" The man chuckled hearing the question.

"You're the legendary Keyblade master, aren't you? Surely, you must know the connection."

"You... You sound so familiar."

"Your imaginations, sir." The man bowed.

Sora looked at the pendant the man gave him. The Keyblade was white and has some sort of heart shape. Realization hit him. Oathkeeper. Now he knew why the man said it was a pair. Sora was about to thank the man when he realized he was standing on the street, in the middle of the crowd, holding the pendants in separate boxes. He tried searching for the store he went in but only found a rundown jewellery store.

"That was..." Sora glanced back and saw the same man winked at him and disappear in the ocean of people. "Strange."

**--In the allyway--**

"Zexion, you've done it again!!" Demyx exclaimed while patting his back. While Zexion grunted.

"Tell me again. Why should we help him, Roxas?" Zexion asked with a bored expression.

"The girl, he was after my ex-girlfriend. She deserved him more than she deserves me. Besides, she looks like Sora's old girlfriend. Not to mention you brought the store to its former glory for about 5 minutes and 25 seconds." The spiked-teen said and walked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kairi's handphone started to buzz her usual ringtone, she looked at it. Sora. Without a second thought, she picked it up.

"Hello? Kairi?" the voice asked.

"Yes, Sora? What is it?" She asked, heart beating fast.

"Could we, you know, meet? In the Destiny Island park? Meet you there in 30 minutes?" Sora said.

"I'll be there." The call ended with a _click. _She was so happy and rushed to the park mentioned.

She found the gate and pushed past couples. She ran and saw Sora running towards her. Both teens stopped and smiled weakly at each other, both still tired from the sprint.

After fighting for breath, Sora straightened up and handed her a box, a heart-shaped pattern was on it. "H-Happy Valentine's Day."

Kairi took it from his hands. "Thank you, close your eyes and let me have your hand for a moment."

Sora obeyed the lady's wish and held his hands out. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. Kairi placed the 'present' she made on his right hand. It was a band of 5 thassala shells made to look like a star. In one of the pieces, was a drawing of a face.

"Open your eyes."

"Oh my—what? It's.. It's beautiful!! Did you make this?" Sora asked, excited and astonished.

"Uh-huh. It's a charm so you'll always stay safe." Sora was bewildered. He snapped back into his senses.

"Oh yeah, don't you wanna open—Nevermind… Could I borrow my gift for a second?" Kairi raised an eyebrow and gave Sora the box. Sora asked her to close her eyes. Sora went behind her and opened the wrapping. The pendant made a little twinkling noise that got Kairi wondering about. Sora placed the necklace on her neck and she gasped.

"Oh, Sora it's beautiful!! I love it!!" Kairi said as she hugged him tight.

"You know, that necklace I gave you has a partner." He said.

"What is it?" Kairi looked at him, confused.

Sora pulled out the other pendant and placed it around his neck. "See? This is Oathkeeper."

It seems like Kairi didn't get the picture. Sora summoned his Keyblade and put a star-shaped charm on the Kingdom Key's keychain. Almost immediately, the Kingdom Key turned into a marvelous grand Keyblade. It was white and very elegant, its blade had a mix of what looked like fireworks and a heart. The blade had colours of blue, purple, green and yellow mixed in harmony. It was enchanting.

"See the keychain?" Sora pointed at the paupu fruit dangling from the Keyblade. "That's what I mean."

Kairi looked at her own charm and glanced up to Sora. She finally understood and hugged Sora even tighter. Sora hugged her as well.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kairi. I love you." As Sora said this, he leaned down and kissed Kairi softly on the lips.

Kairi's face was turned bright red and she giggled. "Wanna come over to my place? We gotta lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell you about my life and you're gonna tell me yours. Okay?"

"Deal." Kairi said as the couples went down the street to Kairi's house. Both hand in hand, smiling and laughing. Now they will celebrate Valentine's Day together. Now, they know what love feels like.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kairi giggled to herself as she remembered this. It was the first time they met. Now, Sora is up there with his real Kairi. She couldn't replace her but she knew, in her heart, she loved him. _Sora. _She whispered. _Do you remember that day? I'm sure you're happy up there in the heavens with your real Kairi. Never forget, I love you._

Kairi got up from where she was sitting down and said a little prayer. Now she remembered, she was there to visit Sora. Kairi smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She loved Sora and Kairi was sure Sora knew that. So off Kairi went, smiling back to her lovely pink house.

* * *

Did you guys like it? I sure hope so!! Please click that rectangular box that said "Rate/Review" in green. It would be enchanting if you do so!! Thank you~  
P.S.: The song used here is 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry. Oh, I don't own that xD~


End file.
